battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
HMMWV
The HMMWV (English: High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle), alternatively called Humvee as well, is a military 4WD motor vehicle created by AM General. Primarily used by the United States military, it is also by a number of other countries and organizations and in civilian adaptations. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, the HMMWV is the main medium vehicle of the USMC in and can hold up to 4 players (1 driver,1 gunner,2 passengers). Unlike the HMMWV other counterparts, the passengers in the rear are in a straight, vertical line while the MEC GAZ-3937 and the PLA NJ-2046 have a horizontal arrangement. Vehicle Positions Driver *Protected from most weapons. Barrett snipers can pierce the windshield, and the window to the left of the driver is open, therefore making him sniper bait if he is stationary for too long. Also, AT missiles fired at the window can kill the driver with the explosion. Gunner *Upper body is exposed, but the gunner can duck in the vehicle to avoid fire. They are also vulnerable to gunfire going into the back of the HMMWV. Rear passengers *Body is completely exposed in the rear. *Gunners are able to perform infantry tasks in the rear, but are unable to move. Engineers are also able to repair the vehicle by using the wrench while they are a passenger. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company, the HMMWV is the 222nd Army Battalion's (US Army's) main light vehicle and can hold 4 players (1 driver, 1 gunner, and 2 passengers.). Singleplayer The HMMWV appears in the campaign missions: *Welcome to Bad Company *Acta Non Verba *Crossing Over Multiplayer Gold Rush Woodland Camouflage ''' *End of the Line *Ascension *Valley Run '''Desert Camouflage *Oasis *Final Ignition Conquest Woodland Camouflage *End of the Line *Ascension *Par for the Course *Oasis Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer campaign, the HMMWV is seen with woodland camouflage, and equipped with either an XM312 or a TOW. In multiplayer, the HMMWV 4WD is exactly the same as the one in the last game, except now it can be affected by Vehicle Specializations. It can be found with an XM312 on all modes and with a TOW on Onslaught. Singleplayer *Heavy Metal *High Value Target *Airborne (ending cutscene) Multiplayer Rush Woodland Camouflage ''' *Laguna Presa '''Desert Camouflage *Arica Harbor Conquest Desert Camouflage *Atacama Desert *Oasis Onslaught Desert Camouflage *Atacama Desert Tactics Rush Though the HMMWV appears generally on maps heavily based on vehicular warfare, where MBTs can easily take one out, it is an effective transport, highly capable of speeding by tanks. On Laguna Presa, a well placed HMMWV on the other side of the bridge leading to the "Bridge" base can be used to support friendlies by picking off enemies from afar, though it is generally in the open and, therefore, vulnerable to enemy rockets. On Arica Harbor, when the match begins, a player can take a HMMWV and place it on a small vantage point to the left of the main road and use the turret to pick off snipers on the hill or enemies in the base. This can be effective if to enemy tank spots the vehicle. As the defenders, a HMMWV placed in the middle of a base can help greatly in defending an M-COM Station, so stealing one is advisable, and the player should not look for a driver if they're defending. Onslaught On Atacama Desert, the HMMWV with a TOW is very effective. On easier modes, the TOW can destroy an enemy BMD-3 or T-90 in a single hit to the back or the sides, 2 for Hard and Hardcore. Though, having all four players at once is inadvisable, because the HMMWV is still vulnerable from enemy Mi-28s and tank fire, and a sudden hit from one of these can instantly destroy the HMMWV. Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the HMMWV is seen in a few gameplay trailers. They are idle pieces of scenery, hence it is unknown if it will be a usable vehicle. Trivia *In Battlefield: Bad Company's single player, if players get into the HMMWV one of their squad mates gets in the 3rd seat in the back. In multiplayer however, players cannot get into that seat and are on the back. *In Battlefield: Bad Company and'' Battlefield: Bad Company 2, every part of the HMMWV is destructible except the tires and the machine gun's shielding. *In ''Battlefield 2, ''the HMMWV has four seats inside, but only one is used. The other three passengers use the machine gun or they sit in the back. *It is useful to note that an enemy will only die if the drivers side of the vehicle passes through them when attempting road kills. If any other part makes contact the enemy will simply pass through unharmed and usually ready to shoot the player in the unprotected rear. *In a ''Battlefield: Bad Company 2 speed test, the HMMWV was actually faster than the Quad Bike. Category:Vehicles Category:Battlefield 2 vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Light Armored Vehicles